insanegamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 0.5 and 1
Week 0.5 of Rob Vs. The PS2 commenced on the 1st January 2015 and ended on the 3rd January 2015 Week 1 commenced on the 5th January 2015 and ended on the 10th January 2015 Burnout 3: Takedown Burnout 3: Takedown is the first episode of the series. The description is: "The first episode of Rob Vs. The PS2. See Rob kill many innocent motorists in this "evil" game*. RATED 3+ BY PEGI. Burnout 3: Takedown is a game in which you crash into other racers to Take Them Down, otherwise known as a "Takedown" to become the Burnout champion in Burnout 3: Takedown * This game is fun and does not encourage you to murder innocent motorists in any way. Well apart from Crash mode." He shows the Silver Lake race, and the Downtown Road Rage event along with the games driving video tutorial. Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto III is the second episode of the series. The description is: "Rob continues his quest to play every PS2 Game, with one of the earlier titles. Grand Theft Auto III is the third installment in the popular Grand Theft Auto series from Rockstar North (Then DMA Designs). In this episode you will see Rob steal cars. (A Grand Theft Auto, where Grand Theft Auto III's name come from) and murder innocent people with the front of said Grand Theft Auto'd car." He shows the opening cutscene and the mission "Give Me Liberty" and afterwards drives around a bit. Spider-Man 2 Spider-Man 2 is the third episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays what many people call the best Spider-Man game of all time. So many great licensed games on the PS2. Spider-Man 2 is based on 2004 movie directed by Sam Raimi and is NOT based on the 2014 "The Amazing Spider-Man 2" which while okay, got a terrible video-game adaptation. Spider-Man 2 is actually a good game, with YouTubers such as NerdCubed liking it a lot. Watch Rob become Spider-Man in Spider-Man 2 and web-swing and Punch people to save the day in Manhattan in Activisons and Treyarch's (The same people behind Call Of Duty: Black Ops) Spider-Man 2." He shows the opening cutscene and does the first mission, while swinging around and saving people. Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Gems Collection is the fourth episode of the series. The description is: "If you couldn't tell from the title, Sonic Gems Collection is a Sonic game. It stars everyone's favourite Blue Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog. Actually it stars him in 9 of his most unknown games. "Sonic CD" or "Sonic The Hedgehog CD" available originally on the "Sega CD/Mega CD". "Sonic The Fighters" originally in the Arcades and "Sonic R" originally on the "Sega Saturn". It also features 6 "Game Gear" classics, but I won't list those. This "Sonic Gems Collection" video features gameplay from "Sonic CD" and nothing else, not even "Tail's Skypatrol"" He plays the Sega CD game, Sonic CD. He notes that his copy is not for sale in the United Kingdom (where he lives) The Getaway: Black Monday The Getaway: Black Monday is the fifth episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays The Getaway Black Monday, A game in which you play as a Cop (SGT. Mitchell) as well as two criminals (Eddie and Sam). This Grand Theft Auto Clone takes place in London, England as you uncover a conspiracy bigger than you can ever imagine. The Getaway: Black Monday is a game developed by Team Soho and is a technical marvel on the Playstation 2." Rob plays the first level, although he does die. Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy X (10) is the sixth episode of the series. The description is: "Rob "Plays" Final Fantasy X. Well, he looks at a cutscene for 15 Minutes and has 1 minute of actual gameplay. Are all JRPG's like that? Thank god they didn't get many PAL Ports. Final Fantasy X is a JRPG released by Squaresoft back in 2002. You play as Tidus, a "Heroic Blitzball Superstar" to rid the world of Sin. Not actually the religious belief of Sin, but an evil thing that "Unleashes Havoc, Terror and Destruction."" As said in the description, only the first cutscene and a minute of actual gameplay is seen. SSX 3 SSX 3 is the seventh episode of the series. The description is: "SSX 3 is a snowboarding game, released by EA back in 2003. In SSX 3 you race down one giant mountain, split into 3 smaller ones. While the SSX series is a favorite of Rob's, he much prefers SSX On Tour. Infact, that one's coming on the show pretty soon." He shows the opening cutscene and the first race. Wallace & Gromit: "The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit" Wallace & Gromit: "The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit" is the eighth episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Wallace & Gromit "The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit". Based on the animated kids movie Wallace & Gromit "The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit" released by Dreamworks, this 2005 game developed by Frontier (The same people as Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 and Thrillville) is pretty fun for a licensed title." He shows the opening level. Stuntman Stuntman is the ninth episode of the series. The description is: "Become A Hollywood Stuntman in Reflections Stuntman on the Playstation 2. Master cool tricks (Stunts) while making the ultimate high octane car movies. Stay Tuned After The End Card For A Movie Trailer from one of the many movies in Stuntman in which you are a Stuntman." He shows the first two events you have to complete, although on both first attempts he fails. After the end card, there is a movie trailer for the film "Toothless In Wapping" which is the film he has been working on in the game.